


One Day

by suzukia



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampire Slayer!Toru, Vampire!Taka, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukia/pseuds/suzukia
Summary: Takahiro Moriuchi is the heir of one of the most influencial pureblood families there is, Toru Yamashita is the offspring of a famous vampire slayer family that already hunted them down in the 15th century. With that in mind, they should be natural enemies. Except they aren't.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberrycream_teller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycream_teller/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a SHORT drabble, that plan did very obviously not work out.  
> This AU happened because of Julia and Aima. Hope you two enjoy what you have created. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> There may be a few grammatical errors in this, I hope they're not too bad.
> 
> ALSO please check out Aima's A+++ vampire AU fanart, you'll be blessed: http://aimaxv.tumblr.com/post/163854520482

Homer Simpson’s voice echoed from the walls of his apartment, an episode Toru had seen various times already but never really paid enough attention to to remember what the plot had been in the first place. He didn't really have many options program-wise at 3am. There were the midnight news that he had already seen a few hours ago, various shopping channels, offering kitchen supplies only lonely housewives would actually be interested in, and so many phone sex commercials it even disgusted a guy like him. So in consideration of all this, the nightly marathon of The Simpsons between 2:30am and 5am had turned out to be the best thing to spend his time with.  
  
He shifted on the sofa, tried to get his body into a more comfortable position that would make the wait less nerve wracking. The phone was lying on the floor right next to him, its screen black, no messages or missed phone calls displayed. Toru ran a hand through his hair and felt some dried blood on his forehead, belonging to a wound he had sustained a few days ago. He had not expected the vampire he had been ordered to hunt down to be of the quick kind, its body had looked old and fragile after all. He had to pay the tribute for his carelessness. It had been torture for Takahiro to treat his wounds later that night, Toru had felt how tensed the other's grasp had been on his shoulders.  
  
A car honked on the street and Toru flinched, immediately sitting up. He had fallen asleep, if only for a few seconds, he couldn't afford passing out for even the smallest time span. Not tonight. He wanted to call him, wanted to know if everything was alright, if he was fine, but of course Toru couldn't do that. His anxiety set his nerves on fire and sent adrenaline through his veins.  
  
There was a sound in front of his apartment door and Toru was sure he'd never gotten up and rushed to the hallway quicker in his life. His heart was beating in a crazy rhythm, the pulse echoing in his ears. Finally.  
  
“What happened?” he hissed, immediately letting the other person in. There had been a wave of relief overwhelming his body the second he had laid his eyes on the petite figure standing in the badly illuminated staircase of the apartment block he was living in. However upon further inspection, Toru noticed the red spots in the other's clothes, barely noticeable against the black colour of Takahiro's jacket. But present. He grew nervous at the question of whose blood this was.  
  
“Did everything work out?”  
  
Takahiro sat on the floor, breathing heavily. His eyes looked wet, blurry, did not know what to focus on, and he was shaking, looked as if he was down with a bad fever. Toru knew this condition all too well.  
  
“We got Hiro. He's fine,” Takahiro finally managed to answer and leaned his head back against Toru's white wall as if that would help him fill his lungs with oxygen. His skin was almost equally pale, white and smooth like porcelain and Toru wanted to reach out and touch the other, imagine how it would be if Takahiro actually felt warm under his fingers.  
  
“Teru too?” Takahiro merely nodded and Toru saw how his jaw tensed. Hiro was Takahiro's younger brother, his actual kindred brother. The Moriuchi clan was one of the most powerful vampire clans (him reading about them was one of Toru’s first memories), and although they must have attacked hundreds of humans by now, biting their bodies and drinking their blood, only a very few of those victims had survived, now hiding in the shadows as low-class vampires or serving the Moriuchis in order to have their lives spared. Those too were Takahiro’s siblings, or at least he referred to them by that term, but only Hiro was the offspring of the same parents as Takahiro, born as another pureblood into one of the most influential families there is.  
  
Toru barely remembered Takahiro once mentioning another brother he was actually related to, but upon looking into ancient documents, Toru had found out that it had in fact been his very own family that had shot down Tomohiro Moriuchi decades ago. Toru didn't know if Takahiro was aware of that, he had never brought up his younger brother ever again, but in secret Toru guessed he was. Takahiro was a few hundred years old and a pureblood, there was no way no one had informed him about who had killed his brother at one point or another.  
  
“They're safe. Both of them. Uninjured.” Takahiro had problems speaking, his voice a mere whisper. Toru crouched down but the other immediately turned away. Hiroki was still comparably young for a vampire and likewise inexperienced, which was why he often got himself and others in trouble.  
  
“And what's with you?” Toru placed the question with caution, he was aware of how fragile Takahiro was right now. The other bared his teeth, the sharp canines exposed to the light.  
  
“Kicked their asses. Lost most of my energy.” _'They’_ were another vampire clan that had captured Hiroki along with his closest friend Teruki a few days ago. The Moriuchis were powerful but not liked by everyone. Toru's acquaintances had only laughed at the incident.  
  
 _“Now they're starting to kill each other, how convenient.”  
  
_ “Takahiro, you have to-”  
  
“No.” he interrupted Toru and raised his hand. This gesture alone looked as if it required so incredibly much strength from Takahiro, Toru feared the other would lose consciousness any second.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous now, look at you.” Toru stressed and shifted closer. Takahiro tensed and pressed himself against the wall he was leaning on as if it would give in if he pushed hard enough, opening a void he could disappear into.  
  
“Toru, I'm not only thirsty,” he started and looked at Toru. The blond didn't miss the few long seconds Takahiro's eyes rested on the crook of his neck. “I'm in a need for blood. I cannot risk killing you.”  
  
“Why did you come here then?”  
  
“Because I needed to see you.” They remained silent for a good minute. It was in the middle of the night, there was no sound interrupting them. Only Takahiro's shaky breathing filled the room and felt so much louder to Toru's ears than it probably actually was, and it made him worry more and more with every passing second. There was a flicker in Takahiro's eyes.  
  
“You needed to see me before you die from starvation?” Toru hadn't intended to sound that sharp but the words had fallen from his lips before the rational part of his brain had been able to stop them. Takahiro’s expression changed, the muscles in his face tensed.  
  
“I already drank from you today. I may actually kill you.” There was sweat glistening on Takahiro's forehead, barely noticeable under the cheep light in Toru's hallway. They had talked about how dangerous their relationship was on various occasions already. Not only that Toru, a human, was offering a vampire his blood out of free will, risking to be killed or even transformed every time Takahiro bit his flawless skin (although he had the poison under control), this was a deathly relationship for both of them. Toru was a vampire slayer, having been born into the famous Yamashita family, their history reaching back into the 15th century when creatures like vampires were first noticed by mankind and started being hunted and executed. Toru's job was to kill Takahiro, stab his silver dagger into his heart.  
  
“You won't, I know it,” Toru whispered and reached out for Takahiro. The other's white skin was cold, of course it was, sweat sticking to it that Toru brushed away with his thumb, not failing to notice how Takahiro flinched at the tender touch. “Do it, Takahiro.”  
  
The strength with which Takahiro grabbed his shoulders surprised Toru, the elder hadn't even looked capable of collecting only half the needed energy to do so just a few seconds ago. “Do it. Please,” he repeated and heard Takahiro breathe next to his ear. A cold whiff, nothing more.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Takahiro whispered and Toru did not say anything. The other always apologised for drinking his blood, and although he never said it out loud, Toru had begun to assume he may be ashamed of having to take away the life essence of someone in order to survive. Takahiro found no joy in killing, he knew at least that much.  
  
Toru shivered when he felt Takahiro’s cold lips ghost over his neck where they tenderly kissed his skin. This was their routine, this was Takahiro's way of making up for the pain Toru would have to go through in a few seconds. The poison that would transform humans into vampires had a numbing side effect, but since the pureblood held it back, the pain of having two canines bored into his neck would hit Toru with full force. And he'd never get used to it. They both knew.  
  
He closed his eyes the moment Takahiro bit him and suppressed a whimper. The sensation of having a Bunsen burner held right against his neck spread in his shoulder and ran down his back, made all his muscles tense and his eyes water. The first few seconds were the worst, the few moments of breaking his skin, after that Takahiro would merely be drinking from him.  
  
Takahiro rested one of his hands on Toru's cheek and the man wasn't sure if the elder did it on purpose, if he was actually still aware of his actions to that extend, or if that gesture had turned into a routine as well that Takahiro simply followed unconsciously. Whatever the answer, Toru wrapped his shaking arms around Takahiro’s waist and pulled him closer.  
  
There clung countless scents to his jacket, as always whenever Takahiro came back from a fight, and the blood that sticked to the black fabric was all too visible now that Toru was so close to the garment. However, among all those unfamiliar smells, he could still identify Takahiro's very own scent. There was no word that was able to properly describe it, but whenever Toru closed his eyes while having his nose buried in the other's hair, he imagined a night sky with countless stars shining down on him. Maybe Takahiro smelled like freedom and calmness, something they both did not have but longed for from the bottom of their hearts.  
  
A sharp pain shot through Toru’s shoulder as Takahiro started sucking on the two tiny wounds in his skin, drinking Toru’s blood with an urge the younger had only experienced a very few times before. It made his vision blur and his head dizzy - Toru did not like it at all. He’d have a headache afterwards and would be shaking for the next few hours, sometimes he wasn’t even able to properly move for a while. And still, whenever Takahiro was thirsty, Toru was there, and he always would be there, not hesitating for even a second.  
  
He could hear Takahiro swallow right next to his ear, could feel how the elder bit into his flesh; not too deep, but still deep enough to leave a mark that Toru would later term as hickey. Some time ago Takahiro had told him that blood tasted sweeter when the person you drank it from felt deep affection towards you, and Toru’s blood had apparently been the sweetest blood he had ever tasted. The confession had made Toru blush, although the topic had been somewhat strange in a way, even for someone who had to deal with vampires and blood and all that dirty stuff ever since they could remember. Still, he had to think about it now, whenever he offered himself to Takahiro.  
  
Toru felt his head becoming heavier.  
  
“Takahiro,” he reminded him, but the other did not seem to notice him. This already happened a few times before. When Takahiro was thirsty and actually in a need for blood, he blanked out his surroundings as soon as he got to drink some. It was natural, he had explained once, it happened to every vampire and it was impossible to get that side of them -  lead by instincts and the mere will to survive - under control. With that in mind, it was the other party's (Toru’s in this case) job to make him let go of them.  
  
“You gotta let go.” Takahiro was strong, another attribute of being a supernatural being, so Toru had to use his whole body weight to hold against him and to eventually push him away. The vampire was still heavily breathing after they had broken off, however his eyes did not look dull anymore, they were awake now, roamed Toru and his surroundings like an alarmed animal that was scared of getting caught any second. It would still take some seconds for Takahiro to get back to his senses and Toru needed to cover up the wounds on his neck as far as possible in that short timeframe or else the elder would latch himself onto him again, being driven by his senses.  
  
Not having anything else he could use, Toru pressed the white shirt he was wearing on the wound, pressed as much as he could to make the bleeding stop and actually flinched at the pain his fingers caused. Takahiro was watching him attentively, the hunting instinct in his eyes yet to disappear, so Toru sat still and waited for time to pass. The elder’s black eyeliner was smudged, now creating dark circles under his eyes that Takahiro already had without any make up, however not this heavily.  
  
“Takahiro?” Toru asked after a while of silence in which the elder had averted his eyes and started considering the floor they were sitting on instead. The atmosphere around them calmed down together with Takahiro’s breathing and the quick pulse that Toru had previously felt in his ears. He felt dizzy now and definitely wouldn’t be able to get up the floor any time soon, at least not without any help, but he was relieved knowing that Takahiro wasn’t on the verge of dying anymore.  
  
The pureblood sighed and threw his head back, looked up at the ceiling. Toru considered the trail of blood that stood out against the white colour of Takahiro’s skin, running down his neck. He usually wasn’t a sloppy drinker and always took care to stay clean, but sometimes when the thirst was too strong, even Takahiro forgot about his good manners. It made Toru smile because the occasional carelessness made the other seem normal, almost human.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t,” Toru said and Takahiro looked at him. His pretty lips were swollen, blood smeared on them like some sort of expensive lip gloss Toru sometimes saw young women on the streets wear nowadays. The other looked pained, his dark brows furrowed when Takahiro brought the sleeve of his jacket up to his mouth to clean himself a little, scrunching his nose at the unfamiliar scents that clung to it. Pulling the zipper, he took it off, let it fall to the floor where it would stay ignored for the next few hours.  
  
“How are you feeling now?” Toru asked. He did not dare letting go of his neck yet, even though his arm started to feel numb.  
  
“How are _you_ feeling, Toru?” Shifting closer, Takahiro considered the other’s features, noticed how pale he was and how much he was shaking. He bit his lip when he carefully reached out for Toru’s hand to push it away from where he had hurt the other only minutes ago, now wanting to treat the wounds. It would be a lie if he said he did not like drinking Toru’s blood. It was sweet, prickled on his tongue like the good champagne he occasionally got to drink on family gatherings.  
  
“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”  
  
“I’ll treat your wounds.” The first aid kit was in the bathroom, Takahiro had already used it countless times. Not on himself, his body healed itself within only a few hours if the wound hadn’t been caused by silver, but on Toru whenever he had come back with deep flesh wounds he had not wanted to go to the hospital with. Takahiro could understand where he was coming from, the doctors would ask questions about how and when Toru had sustained those strange injuries they had never seen before, questions his human couldn’t answer.  
  
 _His_ human.  
  
“It’s gonna hurt.”  
  
“Of course it is.” Toru squeezed his eyes shut when Takahiro poured the alcohol over his neck, hissing at the burning sensation. The cold liquid drenched his shirt, made it stick to his skin, but he was too exhausted to care right now. He’d change later, shower in a few hours. Toru shuddered as Takahiro’s cold fingers traced around the two dark dots his teeth had caused, the skin around it already turning purple. Another ‘hickey’.  
  
“Don’t make that face.” Looking up, Takahiro met Toru’s soft face. He seemed tired, no question, but his eyes still watched his every move with awareness, did not leave a single action unnoticed. They never did. Toru was always there when he was in trouble, doing as much as he could being the simple human he was. At this point, he had probably done more for him than most of his conspecifics. It was barely imaginable now that Toru had tried to kill him at their very first encounter.  
  
When one of Toru’s hands cupped his cheek, Takahiro immediately leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Takahiro had not been turned into a vampire, he had been born that way, the concept of warmth and being dependent on it was something he was not familiar with, but whenever Toru touched him, whenever he stroked his skin or kissed him or just held him close, he wished he was. He wished he could make Toru feel the same way when he tenderly brushed his fingers over his skin, when they made sweet love.  
  
He had once asked Toru if he preferred a warm body lying next to him and it hadn't even taken one seconds for the human to eagerly shake his head. Kissing his lips, he had said that the lack of body temperature only added up to Takahiro's beauty. That he was like a doll with his white skin being cold and smooth like porcelain, his petite figure and those big dark eyes that looked at Toru so innocently. According to Toru, all this made him vulnerable and that this again made him more alive than anything else.  
  
“I'm so glad you're okay,” Toru spoke up and Takahiro opened his eyes again. The other's thumb lovingly stroked his cheek, and his expression was so soft, so understanding, the vampire tried his best to burn the picture into his memory. “Not having you with me and knowing how you’re doing kills me inside, there's so many dangerous things out there, I know so many assholes that-”  
  
“Shhh,” Leaning closer, Takahiro pressed his index finger against Toru's lips. Warm, soft and so inviting. “I'm here now, that's all that matters.” He did not want to mention how much he always worried for Toru whenever he went on a hunt. Takahiro had the abilities of a vampire, he was quick and agile and even if his body did not look like it, very strong, he could defend himself. Toru on the other hand was relying on weapons, a gun that shot silver munition and a silver dagger he always had with him, now lying on his cupboard where Takahiro had spotted it the second he stepped into the apartment.  
  
“One day we'll run away,” Toru whispered and placed a peck on Takahiro's fingertip. His strong arms wrapped around the other's slim waist, held him in place when the pureblood leaned down.  
  
“Yeah, one day,” he stressed the empty promise they'd once made. They kept the illusion alive, the possibility of escaping their lives to settle down somewhere far away. But Takahiro was the heir of one of the most powerful vampire families and Toru the offspring of a famous slayer family their expectations he had to fulfil. Reality was different, running away wasn't that easy.  
  
The kiss was soft and tender, a feathery touch that started out so reluctantly, they barely recognised themselves. Kissing Toru was both, the best thing Takahiro had ever gotten to feel, and also the most nerve wracking experience he ever had to make. Toru just smelt so good, his scent was all around him, engulfed him and indulged his senses while the younger's taste was right there on his lips, driving him crazy. Kissing the younger required so much self control from Takahiro because he knew just how badly he could hurt Toru if he let himself go, let go of what was holding him back. It truly was a balancing act.  
  
Toru sighed when Takahiro licked his bottom lip, the piercing in his tongue teasing the younger only to get sucked at one second later. He felt Toru's fingers trace along his sides, eventually reaching his lower back where they slipped under his shirt and drew in circular motions onto his skin.  
  
They deepened the kiss, panted into each other's mouths. The clicking sound Takahiro's tongue piercing caused whenever it touched Toru's teeth made him shiver, barely noticeable but impossible to suppress, and he kissed back, let himself fall. Cold fingers started to pull on his shirt and Toru knew they couldn't keep this up. Not here. Not with him being in his current condition.  
  
“Taka,” he began but was interrupted by the elder's full lips that latched themselves back onto his own so very hungrily, as if he hadn't given Takahiro what he craved the most a little earlier, as if the pureblood wanted to devour him whole instead.  
  
“I know.” Takahiro's voice was raw, deep, he was ready to attack his prey. The scars on Toru's torso weren't visible in the poor lighting when Takahiro made him take off his shirt, but he knew they were there, he knew where every single one of them was located. He'd taken the sight of the other in so many times after all.  
  
“One day we'll run away,” he murmured between kisses that he placed on Toru's chest. Occasionally licking and sucking where he remembered a long healed wound to be.  
  
“Yeah,” Toru panted, leaning back angst the wall and closing his eyes. An empty promise that kept them going. He buried his shaking fingers in Takahiro's black hair as he was moving down his body.  
  
“One day.”


End file.
